Old Habits
by sigyn-chi
Summary: Future or past, some habits just don't disappear... 1827, 27Lal


Old Habits

Disclaimer: -seriously- I do not own Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn. -grins- but a girl can dream, right?

Warning: spoilers for the current arc, usage of one of the most overly used plot bunnies in KHR, OOC-ness, hints of BL, excessive use of horizontal rulers, and –ahem- suggestive theme in the omake.

Timeline: of course, Future Arc again… and between chapters 169 and 170… again.

Author's Beginning Rants: This crack was produced when electricity was out because of a typhoon and, today we had no classes, so I wrote this instead. It actually started as TYL18!27 but then I felt that Lal Mirch should have more parts so… I'm not so sure anymore. The humor is actually for the omake at the end. –grins-

* * *

Lal Mirch frowned as Tsuna was thrown to the wall once more. With ragged breathes, Tsuna stood and evaded another attack aimed at his head. Using the soft flame for momentum, Tsuna aimed a kick at his opponent's shoulder. His opponent simply ducked and hit the back of Tsuna's head with his tonfa. Lal Mirch winced as Tsuna was once more thrown across the room. A few minutes passed and Tsuna had yet to stand up from the rubbles.

"Get up, Sawada Tsunayoshi." His opponent ordered, "You can take more."

"Stop it!" Lal Mirch yelled, "Can't you see Sawada is already in his limits?!"

Lal Mirch shivered involuntarily as she faced the glare of Hibari Kyouya, the strongest guardian of Vongola Decimo. Hibari gave a tired sigh, "Shall we stop then, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"No." Lal Mirch's eyes widened as Tsuna got up, staring at Hibari with determination, "We will continue."

"Sawada!"

"Lal Mirch-san…" Lal Mirch was taken back when Tsuna smiled at her, "Thank you."

Lal Mirch backed away as she felt the killer intent coming from Hibari. Lal Mirch looked back at Hibari, only to find him staring intently at her. Lal Mirch could feel the loud beats of her heart; her knees were shaking underneath her cloak. Hibari Kyouya was a man to be feared. Lal Mirch knew that but this had been the first time he had truly let out such intent to kill. Was it directed at her?

"Please, Hibari-san." Tsuna bowed. Hibari smirked and focused his attention back at the battered boy in front of him. Lal Mirch let out the breath she had been holding as she felt Hibari's killer intent dissipate.

"Leave." Hibari ordered Lal Mirch, not even looking back at her.

"What?!"

"You're an eyesore. Leave." Hibari ordered once more.

"Why you-" Lal Mirch was about to charge him when Tsuna called her attention.

"Lal Mirch-san." Lal Mirch looked back at Tsuna and was taken back by the boy's soft smile, "I'll be fine, please get some rest."

"But Sawada-"

"You haven't had any sleep, right?" Tsuna continued to smile at her softly. Lal Mirch looked away, "I'll see you later, Lal Mirch-san."

With reluctance, Lal Mirch nodded and left the training room. Hibari smirked and readied his tonfas. Tsuna took one of his dying will pills. Tsuna closed his eyes as his dying will flame appeared on his forehead. Tsuna opened his eyes, revealing emotionless orange eyes. Hibari smirked as Tsuna charged him once more.

* * *

"REBORN!!" Yamamoto fell back as Lal Mirch's voice resounded to the entire room. Reborn looked up and saw Lal Mirch walking towards them, with an irritated expression plastered in her beautiful face. Lal Mirch stopped in front of them and yelled, "WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH HIBARI KYOUYA!!"

Yamamoto blinked and looked at Reborn. Reborn simply stared at Lal Mirch blankly, "Did Hibari do anything?"

"Yeah!" Lal Mirch banged the wall next to her, "He's killing Sawada!!"

"Oh." Reborn said and turned his attention back at Yamamoto, "As I was saying, you need to focus more on your hand-eye coordination. This training isn't going anywh-"

"REBORN!!" Lal Mirch yelled, not believing that Reborn was simply ignoring her, "Sawada may die!! Do you understand that?!"

Reborn and Yamamoto looked back at Lal Mirch and Yamamoto gave him a toothy grin, "Tsuna's gonna be fine. He's with Hibari."

"EXACTLY! Hibari Kyouya is seriously trying to kill him!!"

"If Tsuna can't survive against Hibari then he won't survive against Millefiore." Reborn said, staring intently at Lal Mirch, "And since when do you fear for the life of Tsuna? You were the first person who said that he's better off dead if he won't be of use to us."

Lal Mirch was taken back and she looked away. Reborn smirked, "He got you too."

"Wha- what?! What did you mean by that?!" Lal Mirch yelled. Reborn and Yamamoto chuckled softly, earning a cute blush from Lal Mirch. Lal Mirch twitched and she kicked Yamamoto, "What's so funny?!"

"N-n-n-nothing!" Yamamoto lied, trying his best not to laugh. Reborn smirked.

"Do you know why Hibari is a guardian?" Reborn asked. Lal Mirch stopped kicking Yamamoto and looked at Reborn.

"Because he is strong?" Reborn lowered his hat and hid his smirk.

"So what if Hibari is strong? Does that alone entitle him to be a guardian?"

"Then why is Hibari Kyouya a guardian?" Lal Mirch asked. Reborn looked at Lal Mirch and smirked.

"Why don't you find out by yourself?" Lal Mirch glared at Reborn.

"I have no time playing games with you, Reborn."

"Actually, you have a lot of free time… unless you plan on sleeping it all." Reborn teased and Lal Mirch twitched.

"Fine! I'll find why by MYSELF!!" Lal Mirch yelled. Yamamoto blinked and looked at Reborn.

"She's grumpier than usual…"

"She was also like that when Colonello always came back all battered up." Reborn mused. Yamamoto looked at Reborn and grinned.

"Tsuna got her too, huh?" Reborn scoffed.

"He gets everyone."

* * *

Lal Mirch knew that it was stupid of her to be provoked by Reborn's teasing but it bothered her. The way Tsuna looked at her back then. It was as if he was silently telling her that there was nothing to fear. Not that she was afraid. She was not afraid. Lal Mirch was not afraid… or that's what she wants to think. Lal Mirch frowned; before she knew it, she was already worrying about the boy that would supposedly be the tenth boss of Vongola.

"_He got you too."_

Reborn's words bothered Lal Mirch. It made her heart beat faster, as if she was caught red-handed. With a frustrated growl, Lal Mirch briskly walked towards the training room. She'll find out why a monster like Hibari Kyouya was a guardian. Even if it was the last thing she has to do. As the automatic door opened, Lal Mirch's eyes widened at the sight in front of her.

_Lal Mirch never talked to him before. He was Vongola Decimo. She was an incomplete Arcobaleno. No matter how you look at it, Lal Mirch had no chance of even going near him. But the times when she would see him from afar, Lal Mirch would always be mesmerized by his smile. A smile that was soft and gentle… a smile that should not belong to a Mafia boss… He would always be surrounded by his guardians, especially by his Storm Guardian. Always, that smile would grace his face…_

_But there was one time Lal Mirch did not see his gentle smile. It had been the only time where Lal Mirch did not see him surrounded by his most trusted subordinates…_

_Lal Mirch had been walking towards Iemitsu's office then and she passed by the back garden. It was simply easier that way, just entering his office by his window. Lal Mirch felt two presences by the big oak tree and her eyes widened when she realized that one of them was Vongola Decimo. He had been wearing a simple shirt, his tie and jacket laid near him. Sitting comfortably by the oak tree, he had his eyes closed and a smile was still on his face. But this smile was different. It was a smile of contentment, a smile that simply says that he was content at the moment. Lal Mirch watched him softly caressed a mop of black hair with dainty fingers, as if he was petting a cat. The person who had been sleeping on his lap moved and the smile on his face grew. It was that moment that Lal Mirch felt her breathe was taken away from her. A picture of perfection… eternally etched in her mind._

As if she was repeating it once more, Tsuna was sitting comfortably on the ground of the training room with Hibird perched contently on his mop of hair. Lal Mirch could not move as her eyes lowered to the person lying on Tsuna's lap. As if all she knew about the monstrous Cloud Guardian came crashing to her, Hibari Kyouya was sleeping peacefully on Tsuna's lap.

"S-S-S-Sawada…" Lal Mirch stuttered. Tsuna looked up and his eyes widened. He began flailing his hands wildly and Lal Mirch raised an eyebrow as Tsuna kept repeating one single gesture with a panicked face. 'Quiet'.

"Sawada." Lal Mirch called out, walking towards Tsuna. Tsuna began to flail his arms more wildly and Lal Mirch glared at the panicked boy.

"Sawada, if you have so-"

"Yo, Tsuna!" Lal Mirch and Tsuna looked at the door and Yamamoto blinked at the scene. With an 'oh' expression gracing the baseball player's face, Yamamoto took out a pen and a notebook from his yukata. Tsuna and Lal Mirch suddenly felt the urge to ask him where he got those and why he has them in the first place. Yamamoto wrote on the notebook and showed it to Tsuna.

_Lunch's ready._

Yamamoto handed the pen and notebook to Tsuna who wrote his message next to Yamamoto's. He showed it to Yamamoto who grinned.

_I'll eat after Hibari-san wakes up. Go without me._

Yamamoto nodded and took the pen and notebook from Tsuna. Yamamoto was about to leave but noticed Lal Mirch glaring at Tsuna. Yamamoto handed the pen and notebook to Lal Mirch and whispered, "If you want to talk to Tsuna, use these."

Lal Mirch raised an eyebrow as Yamamoto shoved the items on her hands. Yamamoto waved at Tsuna, grinning like usual, and left… leaving a fifteen years old boy who came from the past with a monstrous guardian who was currently sleeping on his lap and a grouchy woman. Lal Mirch glared at Tsuna and Tsuna gulped and put his hands out. Lal Mirch glared at his hands and Tsuna looked at the items Lal Mirch was currently holding. Lal Mirch realized that Tsuna wanted the items she was holding and gave it to him. Tsuna smiled gratefully and began to write on it. Lal Mirch frowned at the words Tsuna had written.

_Don't say anything. Hibari-san will wake up._

"Why should I-" Lal Mirch began to raise her voice, making Tsuna panicked once more. Tsuna began to write frantically and showed it to Lal Mirch.

_Hibari-san lightsleeper! Wake up bite us to death!!_

Lal Mirch raised another eyebrow as Tsuna's writing was hardly legible but one look at the frightened boy in front of her dissipated her anger. Damn, he got her. With a tired sigh, she sat next to Tsuna, observing the sleeping guardian on the boy's lap. Lal Mirch took the pen and notebook from Tsuna and wrote on it, showing it to Tsuna.

_What are you doing?_

Tsuna tilted his head and wrote on the notebook as well.

_I'm letting Hibari-san sleep?_

Lal Mirch wanted to hit the boy's head as he gave her such an innocent reply… complete with an innocent face and big round eyes. With a frustrated sigh, Lal Mirch wrote once more.

_Why is HE sleeping on your lap?_

Tsuna made a complicated face and Lal Mirch knew even the boy did not know why the older guardian was sleeping on his lap. Nonetheless, Tsuna wrote his reply and Lal Mirch wanted to hit the boy so badly as she read his reply.

_Because he's Hibari-san._

Tsuna smiled sheepishly as Lal Mirch glared at him. Even he did not know why Hibari was sleeping on his lap, but Tsuna never pried on it.

"_Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna looked back and his knees began to shake. Hibari, the most feared prefect of the discipline committee of Namimori Middle School, was staring intently at him. He hadn't done anything to initiate the older boy's wrath… right? With trembling lips, Tsuna faced Hibari._

"_Y-y-yes, Hibari-san?" Tsuna stuttered and winced as Hibari grabbed his hand roughly._

"_Come." Hibari ordered. _

"_H-H-Hibari-san! I have c-c-classes!" Tsuna said. Between the boring lectures and the impending doom Hibari may give him, Tsuna, of course, chose the lesser evil. Hibari looked back and smirked, earning a blush from the fifteen years old boy. Needless to say, Tsuna was dragged to the reception room by the older boy._

"_Hiiii?!" Tsuna screamed as he was thrown to the couch ungracefully. Tsuna whimpered, staring at the marks Hibari's fingers have left on his wrist. For someone with such slim fingers, Hibari certainly has one scary death grip._

"_Hiiii?!" Tsuna screamed once more as something warm lay on his lap. Tsuna began to blush as he realized that Hibari had rested his head on Tsuna's lap. Silence etched for more than a minute as Tsuna stared at Hibari's grey eyes. Gathering up his questionable courage, Tsuna asked, "Hibari-san… what are you doing?"_

_Hibari stared at the younger boy for a while before closing his eyes, "I'm going to sleep. Wake me up and I'll bite you to death."_

_Tsuna's eyes widened and he yelled, "T-t-That's so unreasonable, HIBARI-SAN!!"_

_Hibari opened his eyes once more and glared at Tsuna, "Did I ask for your opinion, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"_

_Tsuna gulped and closed his eyes in resignation, "No sir…"_

"_Then shut up." Hibari ordered closing his eyes once more. Tsuna nodded and tried to relax as the older boy began to drift fast asleep. Tsuna bit his bottom lip and stared outside. How was he going to explain this to his teacher?_

Lal Mirch stared at the sleeping man currently on Tsuna's lap and frowned. Tsuna smiled at Lal Mirch and her frown deepened. Lal Mirch wrote in the notebook once more and Tsuna contemplated on Lal Mirch's question.

_Why is Hibari Kyouya one of your guardians? _

Tsuna looked at the man sleeping on his lap and frowned. Lal Mirch knew Tsuna didn't know the answer to her question and was about to let it go when Tsuna did the unbelievable. Lal Mirch's jaw dropped to the floor as Tsuna began playing with some strands of Hibari's bangs. As if that wasn't enough to petrify Lal Mirch, Hibari only sighed and leaned to Tsuna's touch. Lal Mirch began to write on the notebook once more, this time as vigorously as Tsuna did before. Tsuna blinked as he read Lal Mirch hastened writing.

_What the hell are you DOING?!_

Tsuna tilted his head as if silently asking what Lal Mirch meant by that and Lal Mirch stared at Tsuna's offending hand. Tsuna followed Lal Mirch's eyes and blushed as he realized what Lal Mirch meant. Tsuna took the pen from Lal Mirch's hand and began to write on the notebook while it was still on Lal Mirch's hands; his other hand still playing with Hibari's bangs much to Lal Mirch's chagrin.

_Force of habit._

Lal Mirch frowned as Tsuna only sheepishly smiled at her.

_After the fifth time Hibari had took the boy out of his class to become his personal pillow, Tsuna had gotten used to… well, everything. Even Hibari's habit of leaning towards him after a few minutes… oh, speaking of the devil. Tsuna sardonically smiled as Hibari leaned in towards him. Tsuna sighed and petted Hibird who decided to rest on Tsuna's mop of hair. Another habit Tsuna had gone accustomed to have been Hibird's habit of resting on Tsuna's hair. Not that he actually minded it. Tsuna's attention was brought back to the older boy sleeping on his lap as Tsuna felt something tickle him. Tsuna blushed as he realized it had been Hibari's hair. Tsuna tried not to think about it and focused his attention outside._

_The sky was beautiful, clear with a few clouds here and the- Nope. It was impossible not to think about it. Hibari's hair was soft… and was currently tickling him. Tsuna shook his head and tried to bury the thought of how soft Hibari's hair was at the moment. With trembling fingers, Tsuna cautiously touched Hibari's bangs. Tsuna's panic buttons went off all at the same time as Hibari opened his eyes and stared at Tsuna. Tsuna was, needless to say, petrified. His hand, the hand that will cause the death of him, was still touching Hibari's bangs… Hibari raised his hand and Tsuna closed his eyes in reflex._

"_I'm so sorry, Hibari-san!! Please don't kill me!!" Tsuna begged. Tsuna cautiously opened one eye as Hibari's hand went to his hair. Tsuna looked up and saw Hibari petting Hibird. With a tired yawn, Hibari dropped his hand and closed his eyes once more. _

"_I don't mind…" Hibari mumbled. Tsuna blinked and stared at Hibari._

"_Hiii?" Tsuna managed to choke out. Hibari did not answer, sleeping peacefully once more on Tsuna's lap. Tsuna bit his bottom lip and reached out. Only one way to find out if Tsuna understood what Hibari just said... With trembling fingers, Tsuna lightly touched Hibari's bangs once more. Tsuna held his breathe as Hibari moved and waited for Hibari to hit him with his tonfas. It never came. Becoming a bit bolder, Tsuna began to play with Hibari's bangs. Hibari leaned in to Tsuna's touch and Tsuna made an 'oh' expression as Hibari did not bite him to death for such acts._

_It was then that Tsuna made a new habit…_

Lal Mirch was not happy. Tsuna knew that but what was he to say to the grouchy woman? Even he didn't understand Hibari. He never understood Hibari. With shaking fingers, Tsuna took the notebook from Lal Mirch's hand and began to write, hoping it will satisfy Lal Mirch. Lal Mirch waited patiently as Tsuna began to frown, shading the words he had written and writing something else. After a few minutes, Tsuna seemed happy at what he wrote and showed it to Lal Mirch. Lal Mirch had to narrow her eyes just to read what Tsuna wrote among the hundreds of erasures. Lal Mirch's eyes widened and she looked at the smiling boy in front of him.

_I don't know why Hibari-san is my guardian but I'm happy it's Hibari-san._

"Sawada…" Lal Mirch took the pen from Tsuna's hand and wrote…

_Why?_

Tsuna looked at Lal Mirch's question and thought about it. He took the pen from Lal Mirch's hand and wrote in the notebook with an embarrassed and flushed face. Tsuna showed Lal Mirch his answer, smiling shyly at Lal Mirch.

_Because it's Hibari-san._

Lal Mirch frowned and looked at Tsuna. She was about to hit Tsuna but stopped when she noticed the smile that decorated Tsuna's youthful face.

It was a smile of contentment…

With shaking fingers, Lal Mirch gently traced Tsuna's face. Tsuna was surprised but did not move away from Lal Mirch uncharacteristically gentle touch. Tsuna smiled softly at Lal Mirch and mouthed the words: 'what's wrong?'

Lal Mirch sardonically smiled and poked Tsuna lightly. Tsuna pouted and Lal Mirch closed her eyes, yawning. Tsuna stiffened as he felt something warm on his shoulder. Tsuna looked at his side and his eyes widened as he realized Lal Mirch had her head on Tsuna's shoulder. Lal Mirch showed Tsuna the notebook they had been writing on.

_Wake me up and you'll regret it._

Tsuna chuckled softly and tried to make his shoulder more comfortable for Lal Mirch. Lal Mirch softly smiled and closed her eyes. Tsuna felt Lal Mirch begin to breathe evenly and sighed, playing with Hibari's bangs once more. Tsuna yawned, finding the silence tempting. Soon, Tsuna had closed his eyes and buried his head on Lal Mirch's black hair, sleeping peacefully.

"_Good morning." Hibari narrowed his eyes as Tsuna continued to smile at him. With a tired sigh, Hibari buried his face on Tsuna's lap once more, earning a soft giggle from Tsuna. Hibari looked up slightly and glared at Tsuna._

"_Simply because you are considered as my superior does not mean you can laugh at me, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari warned. Tsuna continued to smile at Hibari and gently caressed his black hair with his dainty fingers. _

"_I never thought of myself as your superior, Hibari-san." Tsuna said, that annoying smile never leaving his gentle face. Hibari growled softly and buried his face on Tsuna's lap once more. Tsuna sighed contently and looked up. The oak tree provided enough shade for both of them and Tsuna relaxed as he stared at the clear sky. Hibari observed Tsuna by the corners of his eyes before closing his eyes. The gentle hand that never ceased its soft caresses lulled Hibari to his much needed sleep, "Hibari-san… you remind me of a cat."_

"_Shall I bite you to death, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Hibari mumbled. He could just imagine the younger man grinning as his hand started poking his cheek._

"_A cat with really large fangs." _

Hibari opened his eyes and yawned. Sitting up, his eyes narrowed at the sight before him. Lal Mirch was sleeping on Tsuna's shoulder while the younger boy had buried his face on her head. Hibari lifted Tsuna and Lal Mirch fell to the ground.

"Ow…" Lal Mirch moaned as she woke rather painfully. She looked up and her eyes widened as she felt Hibari's murderous aura… directed at her.

"Find your own." Hibari hissed before walking away, still carrying the younger boy in his arms. Lal Mirch blinked and rubbed the back of her head.

* * *

Tsuna woke up and blinked. The plain structure of the training room was replaced by Japanese interior. Behind him, the wall was decorated by paintings of oak trees. Rubbing his eyes, Tsuna looked around and saw a tray with warm green tea and a few sticks of dangos just by his side. His stomach growled and Tsuna smiled sheepishly, eating the food that was offered to him. The dangos were devoured in a matter of seconds and Tsuna sighed, sipping his tea happily. The sliding door opened and Tsuna almost dropped the tea cup as Hibari walked inside, wearing a black yukata. Hibari looked at the empty tray that supposedly held the dangos and raised an eyebrow. Tsuna blushed, "I-I-I haven't had anything to eat since this morning! I-I-I-"

Hibari smirked as Tsuna tried to cover his flushed face with the tea cup. Hibari walked towards Tsuna and laid his head once more on Tsuna's lap. Tsuna pouted and looked at Hibari, "Hibari-san… haven't you slept enough?"

Hibari smiled and leaned on to Tsuna, "Did I ask for your opinion, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna sighed and drank his tea, "No sir…"

Outside, Kusakabe led Lal Mirch and Reborn to one of many sliding doors of the Foundation, "Yes, Kyou-san did bring Sawada-san here… But… I never thought…"

"Lal Mirch is just exaggerating. Hibari didn't kidnap Tsuna." Reborn said.

"HE DID!!" Lal Mirch yelled, her face red either from anger or from embarrassment, Kusakabe did not pry on it. Kusakabe opened another sliding door and the three of them stopped. Leaning by the wall decorated by paintings of oak tress, Tsuna was sleeping peacefully, one of his hands on Hibari's hair as if in a middle of stroking it. Hibari was on Tsuna's lap, sleeping peacefully as well. Lal Mirch could only gape at the scene, reminding her of that time once more. Reborn smirked and opened the adjoining room.

"Ah… that's the storage room…" Kusakabe said. Reborn took a pink kimono out of one of the boxes inside and silently draped it over Tsuna. Reborn returned to his previous position between Lal Mirch and Kusakabe and Leon changed into a camera. Reborn pressed a button and they heard a click. Reborn smirked as the Leon-camera printed the picture in a manner of second. Lal Mirch and Kusakabe's eyes widened as they realized that Reborn had taken a picture of Tsuna and Hibari.

"Sawada-san… looks like a princess…" Kusakabe commented. Lal Mirch glared at Reborn.

"What are you planning, Reborn?" Lal Mirch asked. Reborn smirked, walking away.

"Future blackmail." Reborn answered and looked back at Lal Mirch, "Do you understand now? Why Hibari is a guardian?"

Lal Mirch frowned, "No."

Kusakabe closed the sliding door once more, giving the two sleeping people inside their much needed privacy. Reborn smirked once more and walked away, "Too bad."

Lal Mirch glared at Reborn's back and was about to leave when she heard sniffling near her. She looked at her right and stared at Kusakabe… who was currently trying to stop himself from crying…

"What's… wrong…?" Kusakabe waved her off.

"It's just… I haven't seen Kyou-san sleep that peacefully for a very long time now… please don't mind me…" Lal Mirch frowned.

"How can I not mind you when you're crying in front of me?"

Inside the room decorated by paintings of oak trees, Tsuna smiled contently…

_Because it's Hibari-san…_

* * *

Omake (Don't tell me this didn't crossed your mind? –grins-)

Kusakabe led Lal Mirch and Reborn to one of many sliding doors of the Foundation, "Yes, Kyou-san did bring Sawada-san here… But… I never thought…"

"Lal Mirch is just exaggerating. Hibari didn't kidnap Tsuna." Reborn said.

"HE DID!!" Lal Mirch yelled, her face red either from anger or from embarrassment, Kusakabe did not pry on it. Kusakabe opened another sliding door and the three of them stopped.

"H-H-Hibari-san! Stop! That's ahhh-"

Kusakabe closed the sliding door once more. The noises coming from inside could still be heard though…

"H-H-Hibari-san!!"

Reborn began to walk away, "I guess that answers your question, Lal Mirch…"

Lal Mirch dumbly looked at Reborn, "What was my question again?"

Kusakabe begins to cry and he covered his eyes with his sleeve, "I'm so happy for you, Kyou-san."

"H-H-Hibari-san!!"

* * *

Author's End Rants: The omake was actually not meant to be there… but… well, an idle mind is the devil's workshop. This one-shot is by no means connected to RVDecimo-sama or any other fics I have written. It's like… a more light-feathered version of 'While You Sleep' actually... I think… –grins- I hope you enjoyed reading this one-shot though… and I actually hope the omake didn't destroy the mood. My fingers wrote it by themselves. –rubs head sheepishly-

more informations: dangos or dango is a Japanese dumpling we usually see in animes/games/mangas. They're the little balls on sticks, usually colored pink-white-green. For more information: check wiki. Oak trees... well, it's in Italy and cherry blossoms (Sakura) are overly used... plus, Hibari is a bit uncomfortable towards Sakura, right?

Reviews/comments are highly appreciated... as usual. -grins-


End file.
